Paperweight
by Moosey Chan
Summary: Oneshot, GinxHitsugaya ...Well, this was certainly an uncomfortable position to be in. "Ichimaru... GET. OFF. ME!"


**Paperweight**

**Written by- **Hmmm... I wonder who it could be? (**points to herself**)

**Rating-** T

**Pairing- **Ichimaru/Hitsugaya Bwhahahahaha! And a little one-sided?Ichimaru/Kira

**Disclaimer- **Pfft! I wish! (On a more formal note: I do not own or claim to own these characters or Bleach as a whole. Bleach and all its wonderful characters belong to the amazing Kubo Tite and I credit him as such.)

**Summary-** Well, this was certainly an uncomfortable position to be in. "Ichimaru... GET. OFF. ME!"

-

Hitsugaya twitched.

"Ichimaru... _what_ are you doing on my desk?" the young prodigy grit out through clenched teeth.

He had just arrived at his office that morning to find, instead of just his slightly cluttered desk and a sleeping Matsumoto, Captain Ichimaru Gin sitting at _his_ desk.

The 3rd division captain sat there Indian-style atop the polished, oak surface fiddling with a rock that served Hitsugaya as a makeshift paperweight, it had been a Christmas gift from Mastumoto. It was amazing just how lazy she was that she couldn't go buy a new paperweight for him; instead, she walked outside, picked up a rock off the ground, and dropped it on his desk. Sure, she took the time to put a little, red bow on the discolored stone, but she seemed to have forgotten to bush off the dirt first. Thus, the stack of papers he had so painstakingly assembled was then crumpled and dirty. Hitsugaya then showed his appreciation by chasing Matsumoto out of his office screaming and hurling various office products as he went.

The young captain was not a real fan of seeing things in disarray, especially things that belonged to him or things he had been given charge of. To be honest his desk wasn't the most organized surface he'd ever seen (**cough** Byakuya! **cough**), but with the lanky captain sitting among his many reports and files, it looked as though a tornado had hit it. Hitsugaya instinctively clenched his fist in an attempt to quell the burning desire to let out a string of curses at his fellow captain.

The tall man turned his attention from the rock in his hand to the rather disgruntled boy across the room. His trademark grin grew wider.

" 'itsugaya-taichou, was wonderin' when ya'd show up," he greeted merrily.

The white-haired boy was in no mood for casual conversation.

He tried again. "What are you doing on my desk?"

"Ya don't expect me ta sit on the floor do ya?" Ichimaru asked, cocking his head to the side in question.

"You could've sat on the couch, you know!" the young boy growled, finally letting his irritation bubble to the surface.

"Nuh uh," the tall captain countered, wagging a bony finger at Hitsugaya, "Rangiku's lyin' ere."

Hitsugaya followed the path of the silver-haired man's pointed finger and – sure enough – his lazy, good-for-nothing vice-captain was sprawled out on the couch, dead to the world.

"Yup," Ichimaru continued, "We went out fer a few drinks las' night, Rangiku ended up havin' more 'an a few." He chuckled. "I jus' brought 'er back a few minutes ago."

Hitsugaya shook his head. _How typical of her_, he groaned inwardly.

"So, I figured ya'd prob'ly be angry 't me fa sittin' in ya chair."

The young captain swallowed the extremely rude remark he had planned on delivering Ichimaru's way and let it fester in his belly. There was no point in having bad blood between captains. Even if he couldn't stand the man, it was rather considerate of the 3rd division captain to haul her drunken ass all the way back to the 10th division office. The prodigy supposed he could spare Ichimaru just this once. He could unleash his fury on Matsumoto when she finally awoke from her drunken stupor.

Making sure his professional aura was intact, Hitsuyaya turned to the silver-haired shinigami. "Thank you for bringing Matsumoto back, it saved me the trouble. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do," with that said the white-haired boy strode over to his desk and took his rightful place in his black leather chair.

It took a few moments for Hitsugaya to realize that Ichimaru had made to move to leave yet. He was just... staring at him with his unblinking eyes and that all-knowing grin.

It was common knowledge among shinigami that Ichimaru Gin wasn't the most popular captain in the Gotei 13. What with his beady eyes, endless smiles and twisted word play, it was understandable that not many people could stand to be in the lanky man's presence for more than a few minutes and Hitsugaya was one of the many. There was something about talking to the tall captain that made one feel like a helpless mouse staring into the maw of a cat who was idly playing with it's meal. As if any moment during a conversation the man would pull out Shinsou and slice your throat open and leave you there to bleed as he skipped off, humming happily to himself. However, the younger captain found it odd that his own vice-captain was able to get along with Ichimaru so well. From his understanding, the two grew up together; Ichimaru going so far as to save Matsumoto's life the first time they met. To say the least, Hitsugaya looked upon the story with speculation. The boy wouldn't trust the 3rd division captain with his laundry let alone his life. Even so, it was hard to deny how well they got along when they were together. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya found it difficult to simply make small talk with the man. He was just too... weird and unpredictable for the white-haired boy's taste.

"Awwww, 'itsu-chan dun want me around?" he mocked hurt.

So much for sparing him. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Please leave... And don't you _dare_ call me that again."

"But we neva talk!" the taller of the two complained.

Hitsugaya blinked. Talk? Ichimaru Gin wanted to talk to him?

The lanky man nodded reading the boy's unspoken question on his face. "Yah, s'nother reason why I came, ta talk ta ya."

The white-haired shinigami suppressed the urge to groan in frustration. Why, today of all days had Ichimaru Gin come to annoy him of all people? He had 11 other captains, 12 sober (as far as he knew) vice-captains, and hundreds of lesser death gods he could be irritating. But no, fate was cruel and liked to see Toushiro suffer. The young prodigy made it clear as day he hated the older man, yet he kept coming back! The 3rd division captain would just continue to tempt the fates until one day the younger would finally snap and attempt to tear him apart with his bare hands; he would then take his grinning, severed head and nail above the doorway to his office as an example to any shinigami who tried to fuck with him.

...Geez, sometimes Hitsugaya surprised himself, even Zaraki wasn't that twisted... At least he hadn't done anything like that to his knowledge... **yet**.

Instead, the 10th division captain opted to rub his temples, aggravated beyond reason.

"Look, I don't have time for your little games, Ichimaru," he explained, peppering his words with only a _little_ venom. "Unlike _some _captains in the Gotei 13, I actually work and don't leave it all to my vice-captain."

This didn't seem to deter the smiling captain in the least. "O'course not! Ran-chan wouldn't git anythin' in on time!" he laughed.

Hitsugaya's right eye twitched. Damn, he had a point.

" 'Sides," the silver-haired death god continued, "Izuru's much betta at getting' things on time than me and he don't mind. 'E's used ta it. Betta filin' papas in a clean office 'n out on the bloody battlefield riskin' ya neck."

Despite the rumors the prodigy had heard of the timid blonde-in-question's ferocity on the battleground, he supposed it was true. Kira Izuru was far more reliant than his captain. How on earth did he put up with such a man?

Though he supposed he already knew the answer. The adoring glances and blushes that usually adorned the 3rd division vice-captain's face whenever his taichou was near did not go unnoticed by the white-haired boy. It was plain as day that Kira Izuru offered more than loyalty to Ichimaru Gin... Not that he concerned himself in such matters.

"Regardless of Kira's work ethic, I'm the one who needs to deal with a lazy vice-captain. I have work to attend to, so would you just leave?"

"Or..." the tall man purred suddenly centimeters from Hitsugaya's surprised face. "I caud wait right 'ere... I caud be ya own personal papaweight..."

With an undignified yelp that was insulting to someone of his rank and poise, the small captain lurched backwards in his chair with such force it tipped over. Somewhere amidst the sudden chaos and confusion, the boy had unconsciously grabbed the tall man's haori and pulled him down off the desk with him. The prodigy was also positive that he caught a glimpse of striking ice-blue through the flurry of paperwork right before stars clouded his vision.

It took Hitsugaya a moment to register a dull, pulsing ache that he concluded was coming from the back of his skull. He groaned in pain. Not as excruciating as getting clawed by a wayward Hollow or a cut from a zanpaktou, but it still hurt, dammit! The young captain tried to move to inspect his wound further only to realize he was being weighed down by something... Something heavy and warm...

Bright, sea-green eyes snapped open to meet two crescents gazing contemplatively at him. 10th division captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro, was currently flat on his back on the floor of his office with 3rd division captain, Ichimaru Gin, lying on top of him.

...Well, this was certainly an uncomfortable position to be in.

"Ichimaru... GET. OFF. ME!" the white-haired boy had shifted from stunned to pissed in a matter of seconds.

The trademark grin of the 3rd division captain was strangely absent from his pale face as he continued to study the disgruntled boy.

"Naw..." he mused. "I rather like this..."

That got Hitsugaya's attention sending him from pissed to homicidal.

"What the hell do you mean?! GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!" he demanded struggling beneath Ichimaru's much larger body. He was surprisingly powerful for someone so skinny.

"I told you..." the silver-haired man cooed, his voice dropping several octaves with an edge that made the boy spasm in his grasp, "I'm you're personal paperweight..."

This made the prodigy snap to attention, eyes wide and body ramrod straight yet continued to tremble involuntarily. _What... What the hell?! What's with that... _**_voice_**_... Wait, what happened to his accent!?_

If the pale man above him was perturbed by Hitsugaya's spazz attack he made no sign of it, he just continued to stare at the figeting boy. Hitsugaya felt his cheeks heat under the man's intense scrutiny much to his chagrin as he desperately prayed to whatever god that was listening to make the strange man get off of him. What on earth was he looking at anyway? It wasn't like he hadn't seen Hitsugaya hundreds of times before.

Then it happened.

Slowly, charcoal lashes lifted to reveal twin orbs of radiant blue. Hitsugaya nearly swallowed his tongue.

So he hadn't been imagining things when he had toppled over! There had always been much speculation among shinigami as to what hid behind Ichimaru Gin's eyelids and the young prodigy had heard them all. Some said he was an albino and had red eyes that were delicate so he would squint to keep the light out. (lol) Other's said the man had no eyes at all. And some merely said he did it just to freak people out. Hitsugaya before this moment had fallen into the category of those who thought he just did it for the hell of it. Now he saw no reason what-so-ever as to why the man his such breathtaking eyes beneath those accursed lashes.

Those piercing orbs were suddenly descending onto him, with the young captain helpless to stop it. It felt like being caught in a hypnotic trance, one that... Hitsugaya wasn't entirely sure he wanted to get out of... Just as long as he could stare into those irises that reminded him so much of the ice he wielded.

In a flash the piercing blue was gone and grinning black had taken their place. Ichimaru Gin's happy-go-lucky disposition was back in place.

"See ya!" he chortled and flash-stepped out of sight leaving poor, blushing Hitsugaya alone on the floor.

The white-haired boy shakily sat up, spasmodically clenching and unclenching his fists. _What the hell just happened there???_

A strangled noise diverted his attention to his gobsmacked vice-captain who had chosen the most inopportune moment to awaken from her alcohol induced slumber.

Her rosy lips opened and closed before finally crying out, "Taichou, you slut!"

-

Later that night, the ever-smiling captain of the Gotei 13 was seated comfortably, sipping sake in his and the 10th division vice-captain's usual meeting place when said disgruntled vice-captain staggered in immediately unloading a string of angry curses at her childhood friend. Not exactly paying attention to the blonde's enraged roaring, the 3rd division captain's slim eyes trained on the rather large bump Matsumoto was currently sporting on her forehead. It's size and shape were quite familiar. Much like that rock he had found on his little Hitsu-chan's desk.

Ichimaru's grin only widened.


End file.
